Anything for you
by Jada15
Summary: a RobStar fic. just some moments, you know. you can read and judge for yourself.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: (why do we need them anyways? If I owned the titans, wouldn't I be creating shows?) I don't own them, never will**.

--------New feelings-----

"AHHH! CYBORG! NO!"

Raven peered over her book to watch Cyborg chase Robin. '_Boys.' _ She thought as she rolled her eyes and returned to her thick novel.

"Robin! That gamestation controller was 50 dollars!"

"I already said sorry, Cyborg!" Robin exclaimed squeakily as he ran toward the stairs and practically flew up.

Cyborg sat down on the side of the couch opposite of Raven. Groaning sounds could be heard as the couch adjusted to his mammoth weight.

"It was _only_ a controller, Cyborg. You can buy another tomorrow," Raven simply said in her droning voice. "It's not like it was the only controller left in the world."

"I guess you're right…but he still shouldn't have thrown my controller on the floor." Cyborg replied as he closed his eyes and leaned back. "Just because he lost to me doesn't mean he should take it out on _my_ controller."

Raven rolled her eyes again and continued to read her half finished book.

Robin ran as fast as he could down the hall to get away from the angry machine. He turned a corner and _WHAM!_ He toppled over on a very warm and very soft pillow.

"Robin?" a sweet angelic voice asked.

"Star?! I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was running from Cyborg because I-"

He was stopped by her hand covering his mouth.

"Robin, it is fine. Now why don't we have a delightful breakfast with our friends?"

Robin stood up and offered Starfire his hand. She took his hand and pulled a little too hard causing Robin to fall on her again. Robin picked his head up and looked into two, shining emerald eyes. He could feel her warm breath tingling on his lips. A door opened but both were staring deep into each others eyes, oblivious to any sound or sight around them.

"Robin, I heard you talking so I came to appolo-" Cyborg stared at the two teens amazed and wide eyed. "-gize…AHEM!"

Robin jumped off Starfire in a flash and his cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson. Starfire also had a deep shade of crimson burning on her cheeks. Neither teen knew the other was a bit embarrassed because both seemed interested in the carpet below.

Cyborg, feeling uncomfortable by the long silence suddenly turned on heel and walked out of the hall. Robin noticed Cyborg leaving and decided he should leave too.

"So," Robin said slowly with pink on his previous crimson cheeks. "how about that breakfast?"

Starfire, too embarrassed to speak simply shook her head in acknowledgement and smiled her trade mark smile. '_This is strange' _thought Starfire. '_why did I feel that way when Robin was on top of me?'_

Robin slowly walked out of the hall toward the kitchen with the fighting sounds of tofu and meat. Starfire, still a little pink, walked steps behind Robin and switched her mind to what will be served today.

------

**whew…that was a bunch to write. Please review good or bad. The bad always helps my mistakes while the good encourages me. What did you think of the story?**


	2. Ch2

**Ok, here's the next chapter. School is in session, you know. So…here ya go!**

**-----------**

Robin and Starfire made their way down to the kitchen. As Robin sat down in his chair, Cyborg gave him a grin. Starfire made her way across the room and sat next to Robin. At that time, Cyborg looked like he was going to explode from containing his laughter.

"So, Robin," Cyborg chuckled, "_Lay_ it on me. What'll you have for breakfast?"

Raven and Beastboy both looked from Cyborg to Robin. They looked at each other and shared confused looks.

"Did I miss something?" Beastboy asked as he scratched his head.

Robin glared at his mechanical friend and icily said "Yes Cyborg, _did_ we miss something?"

Cyborg put his hands up defensively and backed up with a smug look on his face. 'This is gonna be good' he thought as he cooked his bacon.

Later that day, Each Titan was in his or her room. Robin was improving his weapons, Cyborg recharging, Beastboy looking at himself in the mirror, Raven meditating, and Starfire writing in her diary.

An alarm rang throughout the tower and Robin dashed from his room to the main computer. He saw Beastboy standing there with two movies in hand waving them above his head.

Robin was turning red with anger as he said "Beast….Boy! The alarm is for emergencies only!"

"Chill Rob," Beastboy replied in a 'don't-be-so-uptight' voice, "don't you remember? Tonight is MONTER MOVIE MARATHON NIGHT!"

Cyborg walked in with arms full of popcorn, soda, candy, blankets, and pillows. All items were stacked dangerously high and looked as if it would fall over if a butterfly landed softly on top.

"Aw-Yea! I'm ready, you ready BB?"

"I'm ready tin man, hi-five!"

Cyborg raised his hand to give a hi-five and everything in his arms fell on Robin.

"Yo, Rob, sorry man!" Cyborg yelled as he dug his leader out of the mountain of food stuffs.

Robin was pulled out by his cape and looked a little dazed. "I'll have the large pepperoni"

Cyborg slapped Robin back from last week and the Monster Movie Marathon began.

All the Titans sat on the couch while Beastboy put the "Under the Bed" DVD. While the movie played, Starfire was latched to Robins arm while a pillow covered her emerald eyes on the scary parts. Robin watched as Starfire covered her face from the screen and tremble. Seeing she was scared, Robin instinctively intertwined his fingers with hers.

"It's ok Star, nothing can hurt you…It's just a movie."

Starfire gave his hand an 'I-understand' squeeze. From then on, she never shook or covered her head once. The movies continued until the final movie was scrolling through the credits.

"Night ya'll" Cyborg said sleepily a he stretched.

Beastboy stood up, scratched his butt, and bid his goodnight.

"Very attractive Beastboy." Raven said sarcastically. All the Titans slowly walked out with eyelids heavy. Robin and Starfire were the only two left. Robin looked to his right and saw Starfire sleeping on his shoulder, a trickle of drool staining his costume.

"Hey Star, wake up." Robin said in the softest voice he could. She mumbled and slept on.

'_I guess I'll take her to bed'_ Robin thought groggily as he picked her up and walked to the sleeping quarters half asleep. What Robin didn't know was he set Starfire on his bed and was sleeping right next to her. '_Something feels different'_ Robin thought as he sank into his pillow. '_Ah, It can wait till tomorrow.' _

---------

**Ok guys…..here it is. Ch 3 will come soon so hold on. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys gave me my motivation. Until next time…over and out!**


	3. Ch3

**Ok, here's number 3! Read and enjoy!**

**---------**

Robin was having the most wonderful dream of Starfire when…_flash....flash…_

Robin heard Beastboy and Cyborg giggling like mad. '_What are those two doing this early?' _ thought Robin. He stretched his arms and rolled over and felt something…He felt something that shouldn't be there…_a body._

Robin's eyes shot wide open and stared in the face of none other than..

"Starfire?" Robin asked aloud. Starfire slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times and slowly said "R-Robin? What are you doing in my bed?"

Cyborg and Beastboy suddenly erupted with laugher. Cyborg was on all fours laughing his head off (literally) while Beastboy was rolling on the floor laughing insanely.

Starfire's eyes went wide with her realization. Both Robin and Starfire were paralyzed with embarrassment. Someone had to speak.

"Umm, H-Hey Star!" Robin said while he turned pink. "How about some breakfast?"

"Robin, that is a…wondrous idea!" Starfire quickly said while getting out of his bed and ran out the door to her room. Robin was left sitting on his bed with two idiots laughing like maniacs.

"So Robin," said Beastboy slyly. "what did _you_ do last night, huh?"

Cyborg chipped in, "Ya Rob, what _was_ she doing in _your_ bed?"

Robin felt hot….really hot. His face was so red with embarrassment; he looked like he spent 3 hours sun tanning. He shot up and ran to his personal bathroom locking the door behind him.

Robin stuck his head between the toilet set and the lid and began knocking sense into himself. '_stupid..stupid...stupid...stupid'_ was all that Robin though as he hit himself. Suddenly he heard knocking on his bathroom door.

"Who is it?" questioned Robin.

"It is I, Starfire." She replied. "Robin, please meet me on the roof tonight. We have matters to discuss."

"Alright," Robin called out. "See you then." The fading footsteps told Robin that she was walking away.

'_If anyone else asked me to come to the roof with them,' _Robin thought. '_I wouldn't do it...Only for Star, I'd do anything for her.'_

----------

**ok, after this chapter…one more. See ya later.**


End file.
